1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of security devices, and more particularly pertains to an antipilfer device intended for use in stores, offices and homes as a means for safeguarding portable items, such as typewriters, radios, stereo equipment and the like against abstraction by sneak thieves.
2. The Prior Art
The loss by theft from office buildings, homes and stores of appliances such as radios, typewriters and stereo equipment is widespread. In many instances the thefts are of the so-called sneak or impulse type where an individual seeing an unguarded appliance in a store or office will simply abstract the article when the thief is confident he is not being observed. Theft of this sort is extremely prevelant in stores wherein a multiplicity of appliances are necessarily displayed in an accessible environment to permit customers to inspect and handle the same. While various complex apparatuses have been designed to sound alarms or otherwise indicate an attempt to abstract an item, installations of the noted sort have been expensive and the connection and disconnection of the article have been cumbersome.
Attempts have been made to safeguard appliances through the use of chains, padlocks and the like. However, in addition to the unaesthetic appearance of such expedients, it is often difficult to mount an anchoring fixture for reception of one end of a chain, leash or the like to an appliance without disfiguring the same.